<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Enough (draco x reader) by Missmercurymoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116390">Never Enough (draco x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon'>Missmercurymoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song never enough from the greatest showman. Draco x reader no Voldemort, Fake dating AU (final year at Hogwarts).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Enough (draco x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @vivianweasley 400 follower writing challenge. This is probably one of my favourite pieces of writing to date and I hope you enjoy it!!!! (this is SUPER cheesy but I love it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>As you twirled around the ballroom in Draco’s arms you felt glorious. Your beautiful silky dress fanned out around you as you spun across the floors together light as a feather. Hearts hammering to the beat of the music. The glowing chandeliers above you lit up Draco’s face in a fetching way, you couldn’t help be entranced. Beautiful is probably the wrong word for it but it’s all that came to mind. As the music started to come to a climax he pulled you close to him before twirling you out holding tightly to your hand. You felt as if it was only the two of you in the room, the other dancers around you melted away, just you, him and the music. Maybe if you shut your eyes and ignored reality you could be frozen in this moment forever. </p>
<p>I’m trying to hold my breath<br/>
Let it stay this way<br/>
Can’t let this moment end   </p>
<p>But as the music fell away Draco took your hand and led you from the dancefloor. Your best friend smiled at you. </p>
<p>“Thank you for doing this Y/N” he smiled. “I finally get a break from everyone trying to marry me off to their daughters.” He joked. You smiled softly and tried maintain the fantasy you had created while you were dancing but reality crashed through reminding you how fake it all was. You mustered a grin.</p>
<p>“You know it’s mutually beneficial, it has my parents off my back about finding an eligible boyfriend.”</p>
<p>You set off a dream in me<br/>
Getting louder now<br/>
Can you hear it echoing? </p>
<p>The longer the fake dating went on the harder it got for you. All you could think about was him. Every time he held your hand, sat with you and kissed you on the cheek you fell harder. You ached for his affection. It was a drug to you, you were happier than you had ever been until the little voices in your head started up. Your greatest wish had become for him to love you back. </p>
<p>Take my hand<br/>
Will you share this with me?<br/>
‘Cause darling, without you </p>
<p>You needed to tell him about how you felt as it killed you inside but if you did you could go from best friends to strangers. You looked into the mirror in myrtle’s bathroom and sighed. She looked at you from her cubicle her pale glow illuminating the bathroom. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? you’re alive unlike poor myrtle” she muttered sadly from where she sat on the U bend. </p>
<p>“Do you know Draco Malfoy?” you said. </p>
<p>“Oh yes” she smirked. “He’s the hot slytherin isn’t he”. You choked on a chuckle. </p>
<p>“uhm yes he is” you muttered a red blush flooding your face as you fought off the urge to giggle at her. </p>
<p>“He is my best friend, we’re fake dating and I have fallen in love with him” you muttered this quietly as another wave melancholy washed over you.  </p>
<p>You looked into the mirror. Your eyes were full of tears and your face blotchy from crying. You gripped the sink in front of you. Myrtle floated towards you. </p>
<p> "If your this torn up you should tell him how you feel" She smirked. “Worst case is he rejects you and you loose all your friends.” She muttered this all chirpily which was rather ironic towards what she was saying. A small sob escaped you. </p>
<p> "That’s the thing myrtle he doesn’t love me. He deserves more. I’m not good enough.“</p>
<p>All the shine of a thousand spotlights<br/>
All the stars we steal from the night sky<br/>
Will never be enough<br/>
Never be enough  </p>
<p>Life seemed to become so gluey. You were stuck in a spiral of despair. You needed to know were you stood with him. Some of your friends assumed he liked you. You knew he liked you as a friend but the fake dating was confusing the situation. You wished, hoped and prayed that he loved you back. You had to attend another party with Draco, Narcissa’s huge Christmas ball.    </p>
<p>You had selected a gorgeous silver, shimmering, silky gown, all you could think of when selecting the dress was Draco. You knew he would love it, silver was a Slytherin colour. You knew not to place your worth in people’s opinions of you but good advice doesn’t always work in practice. The night of the ball dawned. You where staying the night at Malfoy Manor alongside your parents. The ornate silver edged mirror reflected your face perfectly. Your makeup was simple and flawless, your hair sat perfectly and your dress fit you wonderfully. Everything on the outside was perfect. Your mind however was a warzone. A knock on the door sounded starting you out of your mind. </p>
<p>"Y/N It’s me” Draco called. Drat, he had arrived to escort you already. No more time for procrastination. You fixed your face into an aloof smile and slipped out the door to Draco. </p>
<p>As you descended the main stairs everyone’s eyes seemed to be on you. The perfect couple. He took you hand and led you through the crowds. His grey eyes found your face and his gaze softened.</p>
<p>“Y/N you look beautiful.” He softly whispered this to you before leading you off to the edge of the room. A true smile graced your face. He let go off your hand and wandered off to get drinks.</p>
<p>Tears started to prick your eyes, Draco had alluded to getting a proper girlfriend and eventually fiancée as this was your final year at school. You couldn’t keep pretending forever but you wanted to keep him. You could barely see Draco coming back because of your tears. You had been strong for too long and could no longer keep it in. The orange glow of the ballroom was fuzzy and you could barely see his silhouette. He grasped your hand and led you out of the ballroom. Once on the patio outside he let go of you. You wiped your tears away even though they kept flowing. His platinum blond hair gleamed in the moonlight. </p>
<p> "What’s wrong Y/N" He looked at you concerned. “You’ve been upset for a while.” You took a shuddering breath. </p>
<p>“Draco I really like you and I can’t keep up the fake dating” It all rushed out in one shuddery tear filled breath. </p>
<p>He reached out and brushed your hair away from were it was sticking to your cheeks. He smiled at you softly. “Y/N you were the girl I was thinking about asking out” You took a breath in again after realising you had been holding it. You wiped the tears from your eyes and spoke. </p>
<p>“What- I don’t get it-"  Draco closed the space between you and pressed his soft lips to yours. He cupped your cheek before quickly breaking the kiss and grabbing a handkerchief to wipe away the mascara that was running rivulets down your cheeks. You smiled at him in under the moonlight slightly delirious. This evening had suddenly become perfect. Draco looked at you pensively.</p>
<p>"Why didn’t you realise I loved you, I tried to be kind and nurturing and loving.” he muttered rambling on forgetting his point. You smiled at him. </p>
<p>“Draco the "fake dating” thing was pretty misleading, and you know I can be a little clueless in love.“ You smiled up at him, "Just kiss me again idiot.” He smirked and closed the gap between you. Your arms snaked around his neck and his settled at your waist. You kissed under the stars until you were breathless. </p>
<p>For me </p>
<p>Laying in bed that night you could barely believe what just happened you had thought destiny had it in for you. You had thought love would never really befall you like it just did. You smiled into the darkness and knew his love would be enough for you for the rest of your days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thx for reading!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>